Falling Out of Love
by bs13
Summary: AU. Jack Frost is the rebel at Guardian High. He can make any girl fall to his feet, except for Tooth, the teacher's pet. When he's dared to make her fall for him, he readily accepts the challenge- though it's proving much more difficult than he could perceive...especially since he's falling for her in the process. Frostbite. Idea from JemiLover101.
1. Day 0: Deal with the Devil

**I was inspired! A lot! By other Jack Frost/Tooth stuff that was to DIE FOR! Ok, so, I don't own Rise of the Guardians. KK?**

"Look out!"

Students turned away, some shrieking, some shouting insults, some sticking out their tongues or simply...moving. Jack just gave everyone a smile as his bike slowed to a stop in front of the school, his white teeth flashing. A few girls giggled a little before moving away, and Jack gave them a wink as he chained up his bike.

"Early, aren't we, Frost?" Pitch Black, Jack's kind-of friend...okay, more of acquaintance... sneered at the wiry boy.

"Well, you know, you always have to be on time for the fun," Jack said cheerfully, sticking a hand in his signature worn blue hoodie's pocket. "How come you're so early, Black?"

"I'm always here," Pitch said slowly, staring fiercely at Jack.

"Hm, don't know if you were going for creepy or scary, but, works either way," Jack said, strolling towards the school doors. Pitch just sent a disgusted look at Jack, but he didn't follow him. Jack was more of a loner, yet he managed to get so much attention that he was kind of notorious. He liked to stir up trouble, that was for sure. Pitch was the emo, angsty guy in the back of the class you'd never notice; a kind of loner as well. Jack walked with a spring in his step through the halls, throwing a smile everywhere he went, along with a usual 'hey'. He wasn't one to crave attention. He did get lonely at times, but he was used to it after a while.

Sandman waved at Jack as he passed. Sandman was a shy, quiet kid who was friendly to everyone, despite that he couldn't talk. He was short and pudgy, with short, spiky blond hair. Sometimes people would mistake him for a middle school kid instead of a high schooler. Jack gave him a nod in return. Sandman was fond of Jack, after Jack had helped him when Pitch beat him up, and Sandman had been so grateful. Pitch wasn't one of Jack's favorite people, but he tolerated him enough to talk to him. They were both anonymous in school and knew how each other felt, and he had to admit, Pitch did have a nice taste in music.

"Hey Sandman," Jack said cheerfully, walking over to the lone boy. No one knew Sandman's real name- everyone just knew him as Sandman, the shy kid who didn't like to talk. Jack knew him a bit better, however: Sandman was aphasic. He couldn't talk and sometimes found others' words confusing, but he was a genuinely nice guy. Sandman took out a pen from his pocket, writing quickly on his hand, 'Hi'. Jack chuckled at how the boy would communicate.

"Handy thing," Jack nodded at the boy's pen.

"Sandyman!" North suddenly pushed his way over to where his friend was. North was tall, heavily built, and intimidating. He might've looked like a motorcycle kind of guy, with his thick black hair in a ponytail and tatoos on his arms. In all fairness, he did have a motorcycle, so his look wasn't exactly a waste... He was a good friend to Sandy, and Jack knew they were close. Sandman gave North a smile, and Jack slunk away, but instead found himself face-to-face with Bunnymund.

"Going somewhere?" Bunnymund stared down at Jack.

"Hey, Bunny, long time no see," Jack smiled cheekily at the tall, lanky boy.

"Yeah, I believe I still meant to kick your ass," Bunnymund growled.

"Bunnyman, no fighting the boy," North said in his thick accent that was quite hard to place.

"Stop adding 'man' to everyone's names; it's not entertaining!" Bunnymund told his friend bitterly.

"Hey, loosen up," Jack said. "See you around, 'Bunnyman'!" Bunnymund gave him a death glare as Jack grinned, turning around and walking away-finally- when he bumped into someone again. His body struck hers; her books tumbled from her hands, his hands fell out of his pockets. Disturbed from the impact, Jack fell backwards, and the girl he'd run into fell on top of him.

"Sorry!" the girl gasped into Jack's ear. Jack only opened his eyes and met two purple ones. The scent of mint lingered in the air as the fallen students breathed heavily in unison. Jack felt a flush of embarrassment. The girl's cheeks tinted pink as she quickly rolled off him.

"Hey, watch it," Jack mumbled, getting up and brushing himself off. He met her eyes again, and he realized who she was. Tooth: Bunnymund's, North's and Sandman's friend. She didn't hear his last words and continued to talk rapidly, apologizing every few seconds.

"I am so sorry! I was walking out of history...oh, gosh, I'm so sorry...and I stumbled, and I guess you were walking that way...sorry..." Tooth rambled on, her cheeks an even deeper pink. Jack only turned away, not sure of how to react to the bouncy girl. She pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, staring intently at Jack. "Are you okay?" Jack was about to walk away when Bunnymund clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"She's talking to you, mate," Bunnymund said in disgust.

"I'm fine," Jack turned around to look at Tooth. Her brown hair had several strands dyed different colors; the brown locks were scarce. Her eyes, full of sincerity, sparkled in a way Jack never would've thought possible. She was small in size, an almost pixie-like girl. She was definitely pretty, he thought numbly.

"I'm glad," Tooth breathed a sigh of relief, and she turned to her friends, leaving Jack invisible, like he wanted. Yet when she ignored him without pressing on, like girls usually would, he felt kind of...unwanted, and angry. Why would she just reject him like that?

"Hey," Jack spoke quickly, and Tooth turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" Tooth said.

"Um...are you okay?" Jack said.

"Totally," Tooth laughed. "It was all my fault, don't worry. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No," Jack said quickly. "Uh...see you."

"Wait," Tooth said, and Jack felt a smirk coming- this was where all girls caved to him. "What's your name?"

"What?" Jack squinted at her, as if trying to figure if she was for real. The girl didn't know his name?

"I've seen you around," Tooth said hastily. "Bunnymund told me your name was 'Trouble' but I know he was joking."

"Me? Trouble?" Jack smirked at Bunnymund. "Where would he get an idea like that?" Tooth giggled at Bunnymund's dark expression. "My name's Jack."

"Hi, Jack," Tooth smiled at him. "You have nice teeth, did you know that?"

"Teeth?" Jack echoed.

"Tooth, she always see teeth," North said.

"Yeah, that's always the first thing I notice in people," Tooth shrugged, almost shyly, as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That's, um, different," Jack said finally.

"Look, do you need something?" Bunnymund demanded. "Or are you just going to keep standing there like an ass?"

"Bunnymund," Tooth said with a sigh.

"I don't know, are you planning on getting those ears fixed? They're mighty big, don'tcha think?" Jack winked at him.

"Shut it Frost, or I'll make you," Bunnymund warned.

"No fight," North said, pushing Bunnymund back. "Fight is like trying to fly; no one win." Jack gave Bunnymund a smug look.

"North, that didn't even make sense," Bunnymund said.

"I no make analogies well," North said apologetically, but he remained firm.

"Hey, I'm just joking," Jack said, grinning at Bunnymund. "Have some fun someday, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure, when you get a life," Bunnymund snarled.

"Please stop it!" Tooth said, her small hands clamped over her ears.

"Why? Afraid your friend here isn't able to handle it?" Jack jeered at Bunnymund.

"Stop being such a jerk!" Tooth yelled at Jack. Jack, startled, glanced down at the small girl.

"Take your leave, Frost," Bunnymund said in anger. Jack glared and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Whatever," Jack turned away and he walked over to his locker, casting a look back at the four friends: they were laughing and talking away like nothing happened. Sandman met Jack's gaze, and his eyebrows sagged downwards in pity. "Screw this!" Jack turned away, suddenly angry at the short boy as well.

"Jack," Pitch oozed as Jack yanked open his locker- which was also next to Pitch's.

"Oh. Hey," Jack said, pulling a book out of it. "Decided to come in?"

"They really made you angry," Pitch said, ignoring his words. "Didn't they."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said, and he pretended to be engrossed with the book _Pride and Prejudice_. (Which he really wanted to throw out of a window).

"Especially how that girl...what's her name...Tooth?...treated you," Pitch said. "You know, the way she didn't know you...the way she chose the other guy to side with over you..."

"She didn't do anything to me," Jack said bitterly. "Besides, it's Bunnymund I'm mad at."

"Yet you're still fuming over it, aren't you?" Pitch questioned calmly, grinning as he circled Jack.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack asked in frustration.

"Just this," Pitch said. "I love seeing people struggle, Frost. And I enjoy entertainment; so entertain me. I want you to make the girl fall in love with you over the next...hmm...two weeks."

"You're hilarious," Jack said dryly. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh come on. The Jack Frost, giving up on a bet?" Pitch smirked. "I should've guessed you couldn't do such a simple task..."

"Whoa, I didn't say I wouldn't," Jack said hastily, and Pitch smiled evilly. "You're on, Black. What if I win this bet?"

"If you win," Pitch said. "You can take my new motor bike as your own."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Jack said. "That thing is sweet!"

"But if you don't," Pitch said. "You'll be on Youtube, in a tutu, doing the hokey pokey."

"What do you mean, if I don't?" Jack gave him a smirk of his own. "You'll be paying up, Pitch."

"Let the bet begin," Pitch said, and their hands met in a firm shake.

**It's short, it's not good, but I hope you guys like it- or try to anyways! Please review?**


	2. Day 0: Pros and Cons

**I have no excuse. I'm sorry for the delay! I have a pretty good plan though, so don't worry! (I think, anyway...) I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Nor will I ever. **

Setting: math class. Time: ten minutes in. Number of hands in the air: 1. Person whose hand was in the air: Tooth. The other students stared tiredly at the girl as the teacher awaited more hands.

"Someone besides Tooth?" the teacher asked. If possible, an even bigger silence filled the room. He sighed in defeat. "Tooth, enlighten us."

"The measure of radius AB is 14 meters," Tooth said proudly.

"Thank you, Tooth," the tired teacher made a point of saying her name as he started a new problem on the board.

"Teacher's pet," someone beside her mumbled. Tooth heard them but didn't turn; she knew she was often ridiculed for trying to actually pass high school, but then again, she'd be the one who would be better off in life than the lot of them. Tooth eagerly dove into the next problem, but the she felt a slight tug on her hair. Tooth turned around at that; it was fairly new. Instead of the guy that was usually behind her, she saw Jack.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, slightly confused. "Since when are you in this class?"

"Oh, I'm not," Jack said. "I wanted to come by and see you. How's it going?"

"We met like an hour ago," Tooth stated.

"And your point is?" Jack gave her a cheeky smile.

"Shouldn't you be in your class?" Tooth asked.

"I'd much rather come see you," Jack said. "Biology is boring. Not like math is any better, but still."

"Well," Tooth said finally. "That was nice of you and all, but I don't think you should come see me. Bunnymund wouldn't like it."

"What is he, your dad?" Jack joked, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "He shouldn't control who you talk to."

"_He doesn't_," Tooth said defensively. "He's my friend, though, and you insulted him. Plus, we're in class; we shouldn't be talking in the first place."

"Class never stopped me before," Jack said. "Is it wrong that I want to get to know you? It's not like I'm doing anything drastic."

"It's just not the time or place," Tooth said apologetically, feeling a slight blush come on. "I really need to focus right now."

"This place needs a lighter mood," Jack said, going off topic. "Maybe I can fix that."

"Please don't do _anything_," Tooth pleaded. "I need to work on this problem, okay? Just go back to your class. You'll get in trouble."

"If you want me to," Jack said innocently, but his eyes had a devious look to them.

Tooth stared at him suspiciously before turning back around. Jack poked her with his pencil. Tooth, with a sigh, turned around again, but found Jack wasn't there. She gave the empty seat a once-over. Was she imagining it? Finally she turned back around.

"Young man, please take your seat," the teacher said in a monotone voice, and Tooth noticed Jack standing up across the room, glancing around casually, but he was clearly looking to cause trouble.

"I'm not in this class," Jack said. "I'm afraid I don't have a seat."

"Why are you here?" the teacher's voice had a tinge of annoyance. "Where should you be?"

"Well usually I'd be at home," Jack said. "I have biology, but I hate biology, so I usually skip this period a lot. Hey, do you have a stapler? I still need to actually do my biology homework."

"Exit this room," the teacher said sharply. "We can discuss your behavior outside."

"Sure thing," Jack shot a wink at Tooth before leaving. Tooth rolled her eyes- this boy tried too hard. Her classmates didn't seem to agree, however, as she could tell by their giggles.

"Isn't he so cute?" one girl whispered. Tooth just stared offhandedly at the girl without realizing it. The girl caught her eye and turned away. Tooth just turned around again herself, not caring very much.

"Turn to page 325," the teacher said. "Start on problems 1-34. I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him, but the class heard him curse loudly before entering the room again. The class stared quietly at him, realizing Jack had just left without awaiting the teacher. Some kids snickered, but after a stern look, went quiet...

* * *

"_He just left_," Tooth related the tale with wide eyes. "Without talking to the teacher!"

"What's it to you?" Bunnymund asked, disgusted that they had to talk about the person he hated the most. "It's not like you're the one in trouble."

"Well no," Tooth said. "But isn't it so...daring? I don't think anyone could ever just question a teacher's authority like that!"

"Don't forget stupid," Bunnymund mumbled. "No one in their right mind challenges a teacher; that's just what makes Frost such an idiot."

"Why we talk of Jack Frost when he not here, eh?" North questioned, obviously confused.

"He's right; we should focus on our campaigns," Bunnymund said, relieved that North had brought it up.

"Sandy, what will you be running for?" Tooth turned to her friend. Sandy sent a text to all three of them that said, "Secretary", giving along with that a luminous smile.

"You'd be great at that, mate," Bunnymund said warmly. Jack walked by the group, making all them turn to stare. Tooth in wonder. Sandy with pity. Bunny in disgust. North with indifference. Jack lifted a hand to acknowledge them, but he almost crashed into Pitch as he walked over to Jack.

"Jack, can we talk?" Pitch asked, his eyes set and tense. The four other students quickly looked away, as if the two boys weren't there.

"Sure," Jack walked away with him, and Pitch turned accusingly at him once they were far enough.

"You can't become friends with them," Pitch spat. "That increases your chances. And you don't want to play unfairly, do you, Jack?"

"I'm not becoming friends with anybody," Jack said. "Much less the school representatives." They _were_ always the school representatives; every year, the four friends would try for (and usually get) a position from the four categories of president, vice president, treasurer, and secretary.

"_Remember your place_," Pitch said. "Or I'll make you."

"Is that a threat?" Jack asked teasingly. "And for what, exactly? We never made any rules."

"It could be," Pitch said. "I will not take this bet lightly, and you shouldn't either."

"Hey, it was your decision," Jack reminded the boy. "Now let me do it my way, or we could always just call it off. That is, if you're too chicken..."

"You won't make it," Pitch said, his satisfaction seeping back in as he glanced over Jack (and ignored his last words).

"Don't be so sure," Jack winked as he walked away, slipping out of the school doors without anyone noticing. It wasn't like any teachers were around. Plus, it was just last period: he wouldn't miss much. As he walked freely away, his hand in his pocket and a smile on his face, he left one school to go to another. He boarded his bike and pedaled away. When he reached the elementary school, Jamie and Sophie were waiting.

"Jack!" Jamie rushed to hug his older "brother". Sophie clung to Jack's leg, mumbling a bunch of nonsense words.

"How were they?" Jack called to the teacher as he rubbed their heads.

"Good as angels," she assured him, and Jack took their hands as he led them away.

"Today Pippa and I won the class science fair," Jamie said excitedly. "It was awesome."

"Good for you, kid," Jack said. "How about you, Soph? Anything interesting?"

"I colored!" Sophie cried happily, waving a glitter-covered sheet of paper that was also splattered in wet paint.

"Nice job," Jack said, smiling fondly at the blond girl. Sophie giggled in delight as a butterfly passed her head, her hand curling tightly in her older brother's.

"How was your school?" Jamie asked as he skipped along, releasing Jack's hand.

"The same old student-killer," Jack said, not wanting to bring up the subject. "Say, where should we go eat and celebrate your winning, kid?"

"You mean we can?" Jamie asked gleefully, jumping in the air for joy and smiling.

"Well it's not like I'm in any rush to get home," Jack said. "Your parents won't be there for a few hours, remember? They have that appointment." Jamie and Sophie weren't actually his siblings by blood, of course. Jack had been a foster kid who joined their family, much to Jamie and Sophie's delight. Jack was happy too; he loved the kids. Their parents weren't so keen on Jack's staying, as Jack was a troublemaker and hard to deal with; yet they were paid pretty well for it, so they couldn't complain.

"Fries! Fries!" Sophie cheered.

"Alright, fries for one," Jack said. "What do you feel like, Jamie?"

"Let's go to Burger King," Jamie suggested.

"Sure thing," Jack said, tossing his backpack over his shoulder, as well as Jamie's and Sophie's. "We'll just go drop these off at home quickly." He got back on is bike, balancing the two younger kids on his knees. "Think you can hold on tight?"

"Yeah!" the two chorused, and Jack pedaled away again, but much more slowly. They dropped off the backpacks and left. When they reached the fast-food establishment, Jack had the kids hop off the bike before he chained it up. They went inside, ordered, and sat down at a table. As Sophie and Jamie played around, Jack began to contemplate his bet. He knew if he were to win over Tooth, he would need his friends approval- and for that, he'd need to take some drastic measures. He made a risky move by going to see her in class; she might be turned off by how rebellious he was, but then again, she might be intrigued by his bad-boy demeanor. He really was hoping for the latter. Most girls did, anyway.

He recalled Pitch's threat. Pitch thought he was being unfair, but he never really said there was any real rules... plus, if he were to make amends with Tooth's friends, he might have a better chance of winning the bet. Then again, it's be more of a temporary win-lose sitaution: he'd win the bet, but lose their trust afterwards. Well, anything was better than having to do the hokey pokey in a tutu.

"Jack, they called your name," Jamie shook Jack's arm impatiently, the ten-year-old staring at him with wide eyes. "You spaced out; are you okay?"

"Of course," Jack brushed off the younger boy, standing up to get the order. Sophie stared after him; she was a four-year-old in preschool, but she knew when the older boy was troubled. And troubled he was. As the two younger children ate and played around with each other, Jack took out a pencil stub that was in his pocket and took a napkin. Here he started a list:

**Pros/Cons of winning:**

Pro: I win a sweet motorbike

Pro: I get to win over a girl

Pro: I put Pitch in his place

Con: I lose the trust of the school representatives

Con: I've never really broken any girl's heart before

Finally he tossed the napkin aside. Sure, he had dated girls before; it would be crazy if he didn't. Yet they always broke it off with him, not the other way around. Tooth seemed like a ncie girl, but she was not his type. The studious type wasn't something that mixed with the rebellious type _at all_. He would be _using_ her, and that's something he wouldn't want to do. Sure, she was nice, and pretty, but he was only after her because of the bet. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her, so it would be hard to win her over and drop her soon after.

"Jack?" Sophie's voice was soft and questioning, her eyes wide.

"Hey, don't stare at me like that, kid," Jack said, patting her messy blond hair affectionately. "I'm fine."

"Can we go home now?" Jamie asked. "I want to play video games before Mom and Dad come back."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that," Jack joked, but he helped the two younger kids gather their trash. As they left, balancing on Jack's bike, Jack let his mind wander back to the subject of the bet. He knew he had to start soon- very soon. So he decided that when Jamie and Sophie's parents came back, he would go and pay Sandman a visit.

**You guys! I am so flattered! Okay, shout outs to:**

**ethan. lukkar **

** anonymous5945 **

** Guinea. Pig. Ninja **

**Strawberrymochi **

** Keyblade Princess 13 **

** LoverofJack **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

**Guest **

** Pumpkin Kuro **

** ToothianaFrost **

**RJguzman318 **

**SO many reviews. You all spoil me. :) Thank you so, so much! (And, you know, review if you guys have time?)**


End file.
